


Horn games ((Gamzee Makara X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Series: Lovely Horns [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Major lime Warning.))<br/>Whoops. You've made Gamzee horny. Well this should be interesting.</p><p>"YoUr MoThErFuCkInG mAgIcAl Or SoMeThInG." He was breathing heavily. You smirked. You had to continue now. You licked his horns again. Running your tongue down one and rubbing the other gently with your fingers. He grunted and dug his claws into the bed. It tore easily.<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horn games ((Gamzee Makara X Reader One Shot))

((This is one of the many 'Lovely horns' series I've written. These were made just for my entertainment and your enjoyment. Have fun.))

 

The door pushed open with ease. You looked around the silent house. Faygo bottles littered the floor, some of their ooze still leaking out. The TV was on but static was playing. You sighed and set your bags of groceries down. "Gamzee what did I say about this? You need you clean up after yourself and turn things off when you're not in the room!" You called out. He was somewhere around here. It was rare Gamzee even left the house. You began to walk inside then stopped. "Gamzee get over here!" You spat as you stepped in a puddle of slime pie.  
"StOp MoThErFuCkInG sHoUtInG mOtHeRfUcKeR." His low voice called out from somewhere.  
You sighed. "Crazy again?"  
You dealt with Gamzee being crazy often though. You knew how to deal with it easily and wasn't even scared anymore despite him out to kill you. You opened a drawer and pulled out a small bundle of rope. "Gamzee get over here." You muttered.  
The clown chuckled and staggered out from the halls. You released the rope and held your arm out. "You gonna try to kill me again?"  
"ArE yOu MoThErFuCkInG tEaSiNg Me?"  
"Maybe."  
He charged. Raising his bowling pin and swinging it at you quickly.  
You ducked to a side and threw the rope around his shoulders. Gamzee struggled and thrashed around but wasn't able to break the rope. You grabbed a stool and walked right up to him. "Sometimes I think you go crazy just so I can calm you down." You muttered and dropped the stood at his feet. Gamzee hissed and struggled again but with his arms stuck, he couldn't attack. Unless he tried with his teeth. And you didn't think even Gamzee would try that. You stood on your tippy toes and reached your arm out. Stupid clown. Having to be so much taller. You finally managed to grip the base of his horn and rub it softly. The troll growled but then a blush painted his cheeks and he sat down. You could finally jump off the stepstool and actually sit next to him. Gamzee hummed softly and closed his eyes while you continued to calm him down. Though this wasn't the usual way, you're the only one that would do it. Because troll's have to be especially close to another to touch their horns and most humans would run at the sight of a killer clown. You didn't care of course. Gamzee's cheeks heated up more and you sighed. "Feel better yet?"  
Gamzee grunted a reply. "JuSt KeEp MoThErFuCkInG dOiNg ThAt." He muttered with a sound that sounded like a purr.  
Suddenly your phone buzzed and you jumped, accidentally grabbing the troll's horns too tight.  
He let out a moan and shivered. The sound made you blush. "S-Sorry."  
Gamzee chuckled. "ThAt KiNdA fElT gOoD. dO iT aGaIn?"  
You gripped the base near his head and trailed your fingers up. "Like that?"  
He grinned and rolled his shoulders. You had never seen the clown like this. Even when he opened up new bottles of faygo. Then again, you never tried touching his horns unless it was to calm him down either. "Unn... Can I cry something?" You whispered with a blush. The troll snickered. "Do WhAtEvEr YoU wAnT."  
With that, you gulped and stood on your tippy toes again to run your tongue from the base to the tip. Gamzee moaned louder and shook like he was trying to shake something off. The sound sent a chill down your spine. "It tastes like candy corn..." You muttered, suddenly tasting it on your tongue. The troll chuckled. "ThAt FeEls So MoThErFuCkInG gOoD."  
You face turned beat red and you looked away. "Uhm..."  
Gamzee suddenly grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his lap. "PlAy WiTh My HoRnS mOrE oFtEn." He grinned. You blushed. "Well if you'll moan like that again, I'll do it everyday."  
"YoU lIkE mY mOaNs?"  
You simply nodded and reached up for his horns again. Gamzee sneered and lowered his head so you could reach. You slipped your fist around the center of one ((still so tall)) .  
At your touch, Gamzee moaned softly, not even bothering to hold it back. "Yea. I like those." You admitted. The clown smiled and pressed his lips on yours. He kissed a bit more roughly than you and bit down on your lip, drawing blood. You squeaked in the pain but it didn't hurt to bad. Gamzee licked up the few drops and broke the kiss.  
"LeT's FinIsH tHiS in tHe BeDrOoM." He pulled you up and carried you away.  
Who knew a troll's horns would make them act like this.  
Gamzee dropped you on the bed and stood over you. Your blush was thicker now. He smelt of failed cooking and frosting at the same time. It actually smelt nice. The clown grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head. He then began trailing kisses from your ear down to your collarbone and ended at the middle of your chest where he ended with a much longer kiss before looking back to you. You examined his features a bit. His horns were long and waved a bit.  
One horn had three different shades of orange while the other had two. He had fluffy, messy, black hair and his face was covered in gray and white paint. He wore a black T-shirt with the Capricorn symbol stitched on in purple and baggy gray pants with monotone polka dots. His skin was a dark silver kind of color and finally, his eyes were orange orbs with black pupils. He licked his lips and ran a hand down your body. You shook your head. "No wait. I was going first." You pulled yourself up. Gamzee sneered. "MiRaCaLs." He whispered. With how easy it was to control Gamzee with just his horns, how long would it take to make him looking weak? It was an embarrassing goal but one you wanted to know. You began massaging the base again. That's where he reacted the most.  
Gamzee shivered and shook again. Much like a wet dog. You laughed lightly and felt his hair. It was soft to the touch. Gamzee made a sound that was similar to a purr. It sounded a bit like a rumble as well. So you assumed he liked it. You struggled out from under Gamzee and kissed the base, starting a line up to the top, and making sure you got every inch. Each kiss, the troll held his breath. He grunted and dropped his head.  
You wanted to do more. You really did. But Gamzee looked weak. You finally did it. Your touches drained the killer clown of his energy. He laid down on the bed and rolled over on his back. "YoU'rE MoThErFuCkInG mAgIcAl Or SoMeThInG." He was breathing heavily. You smirked. You had to continue now. You licked his horns again. Running your tongue down one and rubbing the other gently with your fingers. He grunted and dug his claws into the bed. It tore easily. His legs moved and he pushed his knees together in attempt to hide a massive, growing bulge. Failing completely, instead revealing it more, pushing out of his pants.  
You loved troll horns right about now. So delicate. Delicate hu?  
You squeezed one tightly putting pressure on his horn. Gamzee's whole body shivered. He gasped and released a rough breath.  
"Awe. No moan?" You looked over him. The troll smirked.  
"YoU'rE GeTtInG rOuGh NoW. i LiKe It."  
He ripped his claws out of the bed and shot his arm at you. To didn't have time to react before his arms were around your neck. He pulled you down and reached up to give you another kiss. You accepted a quick one but returned with playing with his horns.  
You just let your fingers graze them teasing the clown. His chest rose and fell, each breath he took sounded like a fight. You noticed his bulge begin to drip. You felt kinda sorry for him. He wanted you so bad and you were teasing. You were just so cruel. Oh well. You struggled away from his grip and pressed on his bulge. He moaned again and bit his bottom lip. "It's big hu?" You smirked, trying to sound cute. Gamzee chuckled but said nothing.  
You sat on his stomach and began to tease it. The bedsheets quickly stained purple. Gamzee suddenly bucked you off and crawled over you. Sweat dripped down his face and he was shaking. "EnOuGh Of YoUr MoThErFuCkInG tEaSiNg. It'S mY tUrN."


End file.
